Blood Brothers
by mssilenthorse
Summary: Ike and Lou are Kidnapped by criminals being chased by Texas Ranger Hayes Cooper. Mostly young Riders with Cooper's help. For those who don't know imagine Cooper as Chuck Norris with long hair circa 1860's.
1. Chapter 1

Blood Brothers

The closer you are to the light, the greater your shadow becomes.

Prologue

Birds chirped their greetings as the two boys crept silently into the thickening layer of trees. They were best friends and all each other had as far as family. Alert brown eyes surveyed the area as both boys crouched down low behind a small bush. He parted the branches with steady hands as he peered through the opening.

"They don't even know we're gone yet" the half-Kiowa said. He turned toward his friend "You sure you wanna do this, Ike?"

His silent friend nodded with certainty in his green eyes, and a smile on his face, stretching out his right hand, palm up. The young Kiowa smiled at his friend's eagerness to be a part of something special. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small flint stone he had shaped into an arrowhead. He wished he had his knife but the nuns at the Mission school had taken it when he had arrived there. The sharpened piece of flint would work nicely. He slowly ran the sharpened end across his palm, and then repeated the gesture on Ike's palm. They both watched as blood slowly began to push its way to the surface.

"Now we shake hands" the boy said smiling as Ike placed his right hand in his friend's hand. They shook hands, both with a smile on their face. "Now we're blood brothers. _Da-ni-ta-ga._" he said proudly in his native language. The words sounded good on his tongue. He knew Ike couldn't say the words so he placed two fingers over his heart and then touched his forehead and said "Blood brothers" As Ike copied the sign.

The moment was interrupted by there names being called from the outside of the woods "Buck. Ike. You boys better not be hunting for frogs again. Now get out here with the others." Sister Mary Elizabeth called out.

Ike rolled his eyes and signed "Sure took them long enough to notice we were gone."

Buck nodded and answered "We should try to find a frog on the way out, We could put it in her bed." Buck said with a laugh. He knew exactly where to look for the biggest, ugliest frog there was. As they approached the edge of the woods, Ike kicked an old log over on its side and Buck knelt down and scooped the frog up into his hands. He held it up in front of his face and smiled as it spit out its little tongue at him. "Perfect" he said hiding it in his pocket. They tried to hold back their laughter as they made their way out of the woods.

Shadows stretched across the wall as the two boys snuck into the dark room; both with mischievous grins on their faces. Ike put a finger to his lips as he pulled the blankets back on the head mistresses bed. Trying to control his laughter, Buck sat the frog on the mattress and watched as it hopped deeper into the darkness of the covers. Ike was laughing silently as he laid the blankets back down neatly. The two boys tiptoed out of the room and ran back down the hallway to their room.

That night as the other boys in the over crowded room, slept in their beds. Buck and Ike lay in the floor between their beds. Buck lay on his back with his arms crossed under his head, staring up at the ceiling. Ike lay on his stomach with his elbows bent and his head propped on his hands, his imaginative mind soaking up all the stories that his brother told. Tonight's story was about two young warriors who had become blood brothers as young boys and as they got older one young brave was missing in a snow storm and the other had to rescue his brother.

Buck spoke where only Ike could hear the story and would turn to look at him during parts of the story to see big green eyes staring at him wanting more. Buck smiled as he continued the adventure. Ike could close his eyes and see the wondrous adventure's Buck spoke of and wished they could go on great adventures. He laid his head down on his crossed arms and soon drifted off to sleep, to only dream of great adventures.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy. Let me now. Please read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Tumbleweeds danced across the prairie as the horse came to a stop in the middle of the desert. The somber rider reached for his canteen and swallowed a mouthful of the warm water. He wiped his mouth with the back of his gloved hand before replacing the lid. His blonde hair brushed the collar of his well worn duster. His green eyes shone with determination as he stared off into the horizon. The Silver Star on his chest glistened in the summer sum. The desert was bare. He dismounted and took a few steps into the desert, then knelt down to discover that the desert wind was trying to make his job harder. The tracks he had been following had been blown away with the tumbleweeds. He stood and decided to keep going the way the tracks had been leading. There was a little town up ahead called Sweetwater. He remounted his horse and nudged the tired animal in the direction his prisoners had escaped to.

* * *

><p>Sam studied the checker board calculating his next move.<p>

Cody sat impatiently waiting his turn. "Come on Sam, its checkers not life or death."

Sam ignored the comment and smiled as he picked up his black checker and jumped three of Cody's red checkers, landing his black piece on Cody's side of the board and said "King me."

Cody placed another black checker on Sam's piece. "Well it's about time. I thought we would be shoveling snow before you moved." Cody said quickly rebounding and capturing two of Sam's pieces.

Whatever brilliant remark Sam was going to say died on his tongue as a young boy ran into the Marshal's office. "Marshal, Marshal" The boy gasped trying to catch his breath.

Sam rose to his feet and approached the boy. "Timothy, what is the problem?" he asked full of concern.

The boy caught his breath and with a shaky hand pointed toward the saloon. "Three …men.. with big guns…. "

Cody and Sam ran down the road to the saloon. The sound of silence from the usually noisy saloon had them both concerned. Cody had his rifle ready as Sam pointed around the back of the saloon. Cody nodded and disappeared around the edge of the building. Sam pushed open the saloon doors and saw everyone with their hands up and three gunmen standing in different areas of the bar. The leader, who Sam realized had a big mouth and was finding it hard to keep it shut, had his back to where Sam had entered. "You boys put the guns down before somebody gets hurt." He shouted as he saw Cody sneak in from the back door.

The leader turned and pointed his rifle at Sam and laughed "You think you can take us all in?"

Cody aimed his rifle at the man just as the saloon door behind Sam swung open. Sam sighed a breath of relief as he heard Jimmy say. " I think _we_ can take you all in. Or just drop ya right here. Your choice." Ike and Buck walked around Sam with their guns drawn as Kid and Lou came in from behind Cody.

Sam stepped toward the bandit and repeated his request. "Put the guns down. Because I can't control what these boys do, your chances are better with me, then with them."

The leader of the threesome looked at his friends then at the seven guns that were pointed at them. He slowly lowered his gun as his buddies did the same. Jimmy, Cody and Sam escorted the men to the jail until Sam could figure out who they were. "Thanks boys" Sam said as he shut the jail cell door. "You've got good timing"

"I saw Cody sneaking around the back of the saloon and figured he was either sneaking up on food or you guys had trouble." Kid said with a smile. Cody shot Kid a evil grin before punching him on the shoulder.

Sam smiled and sat at his desk. He opened a drawer laid the bad guys guns into it and pulled out a stack of wanted posters. He split the stack up and handed some to each of the boys. "See if we can figure out who they are"

After the entire stack had been gone through and the culprits pictures laid across Sam's desk; Sam thanked the boys for their help. "Thanks boys but ya'll better be getting' home Emma will be havin' supper ready before to long." He smiled and knew Emma would have their dinner ready and be ready for their evening together before too long. He needed to get Barnett to watch the prisoners.

As the boys approached the station, Teaspoon came out to meet them. "Lou, I need you and Ike to make a run to Cheyenne, get something to eat and head out." They nodded and went inside to eat.

Emma sat the food on the table and laid a small pack of food on the table. "Lou this is for you and Ike." She smiled at them and pushed a stray hair behind her ears. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have plans for the evening. You two ride safe." She placed a hand on Lou's shoulder and sent a smile to the boys as she walked out of the bunkhouse to prepare for her evening with Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam removed his hat and spun it in his hands as he walked up to Emma's door. His palms were sweaty and his heart was beating faster then it ever had. "Get a grip, Sam" he told himself as he knocked on the door. The immediate silence made him nervous. He looked toward the bunkhouse then back at the door. He took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock one more time as the door opened and the most radiant vision stood before him.

She was tucking a stray hair under a blue bonnet as she said with a smile "Breathe Sam, I can't have you passing out on my porch"

"Emma. You look.. wow… Beautiful." He offered her his arm and escorted her to the buckboard that waited at the end of her walkway.

"Why, Thank you Sam, You look quite dashing yourself. " She smiled as he helped her into the seat.

Sam looked toward the bunkhouse and saw Ike and Lou preparing for a run. He sat in the seat and grabbed the reins. "They're heading out awfully late." He said as he got the horses moving.

"Mr. Spoon has them on a run to Cheyenne. Some sort of Military papers." Emma said as she watched the rider's disappear into the desert.

* * *

><p>Hot steam floated above the hot liquid that sat in the cup in Barnett's hand. He sipped the coffee and smiled. He had finished sweeping the floors and the prisoners were sleeping. He could sit back and relax. He saw the wanted posters on Sam's desk and knew their names. Brady Miller, his cousin Ben Kelling and Randal Gibson. They were wanted out of Texas. Barnett stared at the Wanted posters and realized that these were some of the baddest guys that had been in the jail.<p>

Brady watched as the deputy sipped his coffee and knew the guy wasn't the sharpest nail in the box and getting out of that cell was going to be easy. The deputy had his back to the cell. He saw the broom that leaned against the cell and smiled. Reaching through the bars he quickly grabbed the broom and stood up. He kicked his cousin's bunk which got Barnett's attention.

"You boys settle do…" Barnett stood and saw Brady standing with the broom in his hands. Before he could react, Brady slammed the end of the broom handle into Barnett's stomach causing Barnett to drop his coffee as he howled out in pain and grabbed his stomach. Brady lifted the broom higher and slammed it down on Barnett's head. Barnett crumpled to the ground. Brady, surprised the broom hadn't shattered into pieces, smiled and pushed himself against the bars and stretched his arm out with the broom in it trying to reach the keys that were on the desk. He rolled the broom handle to slide the key ring to the edge of the desk; then slid the handle into the ring and tilted the handle toward him as the keys slid down the handle with a jingle. He smiled as he slid the ring of keys off the broom and inserted them into the lock. The click of the lock opening made the others cheer. Brady pushed the cell door opened and they all three stepped over Barnett's unconscious body and found their guns in the desk drawer, after strapping them on they proceeded to run out the back door, mounting their horses and riding off before anyone noticed they were gone.

* * *

><p>Sam pulled the chair out for Emma, and then pushed it closer to the table before removing his hat and taking his seat across the table from the radiant angel that was still taking his breath away. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was smitten and if he had to admit it to anyone he had been a fool for messing things up the first time. But if that angel in the blue dress would give him this second chance, he was willing to try anything.<p>

The food was good but not as good as if Emma had made it herself. Food always tasted different when it's cooked for the ones you care about. He cleaned his plate as a new song floated across the restaurant. He wiped his mouth with his napkin then stood up and extended his hand to Emma. "Emma, may I have this dance?" he asked

Emma placed her hand in his and stood. His smile matching hers as he spun her into his arms. The noises and other people in the restaurant disappeared and all they heard was the steady rhythm of their heartbeats. They didn't notice the music had changed and a new song had started playing. Emma felt like she was floating and if the smile on Sam's face was any clue, he was enjoying this moment as well. As much as he hated to end the dance he spoke softly " I hate to end this but I really should be getting you home, before the boys send out a search party." Emma smiled and agreed.

Sam escorted her to the door, "Would you mind if we stopped by and checked on Barnett before I take you home?"

Emma smiled "A walk in the cool evening air with you Sam is always welcomed." As she wrapped her arm through his extended arm and he placed a warm hand on her hand. They walked in comfortable silence. As they approached the Marshal office they saw a man tying his horse to the rail.

"May I help you, Sir?" Sam asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok Alot happening in this chapter hope you all enjoyed. The baddies are on the run. Who is the stranger at the Marshal's office? How is Barnett? TBC. Thanks Anita, Kristina and Jennifer for the baddies names.**


	4. Chapter 4

The man looked at Sam and saw the Marshal badge. " I believe I am looking for you. I am Hayes Cooper, Texas Ranger." He extended his hand to Sam who shook it and introduced himself.

"Marshal Sam Cain, and this is Emma Shannon. How can I help you?" Sam asked with a bit of curiosity.

Cooper tipped his hat to Emma and said " I was curious to know if you have had any trouble here, with three men."

Sam nodded and motioned toward the jail. "I had three men causing problems in my saloon this afternoon; I have them in my jail now." He said walking into the jail.

He froze when he saw Barnett lying lifeless on the floor. Emma gasped as Sam reached down and felt for a pulse just as Barnett moaned and moved his hand to his throbbing head. Sam helped him up and sat him in the chair at the desk. "What happened, Barnett?"

Barnett blinked a few times trying to focus. Cooper and Emma got closer so they could hear him.

"A-All I remember is drinking my coffee and…" Barnett looked at the empty cell and knew he had been attacked.

Sam stood up and looked at Cooper, "This is my Deputy Barnett Hamilton. He was watching the prisoners." Cooper looked at the Wanted posters on Sam's desk.

Sam noticed and asked "Are these the men you're looking for?"

Cooper nodded. "They are suspected of working for the south, they are after a set of maps that the General has sent to Ft. Laramie." He stated.

Sam watched as Emma's eyes registered the information. " Oh no Sam, Ike and Lou are on their way to Cheyenne with Government papers for Ft. Laramie." She spoke with panic in her voice. Sam realized the trouble the boys were in and looked at Cooper. "We need to mount up and find them, I know of some boys that can help. Emma, I will send Teaspoon back for you." Emma nodded as she tended to Barnett's injury.

* * *

><p>Lou liked these long runs and the cool night air was good for keeping her awake. She had time to think. She looked at Ike and he seemed to be lost in thought too. She envied him at times. He was such a peaceful soul. She smiled at the thought and asked her silent companion "Whatcha thinkin' about Ike?"<p>

Ike shrugged and flashed her one of his amazing smiles. She smiled back at him. How could she not? Ike started to sign to her but stopped when he saw movement in the distance over her shoulder. He signed "Trouble comin'"

She turned to see the same men that they had encountered that afternoon at the saloon. They were supposed to be in jail. She reached for her gun and noticed that Ike already had his in his hand.

Brady saw the young boys on the trail and smiled "Aren't those two of the boys from Sweetwater?" he asked. His friend, Randal nodded.

Ike and Lou continued on their way hoping the trouble would ride on by, but knowing they wouldn't. As they approached, Ike raised his gun at them.

"Boy you really don't want to do that," Brady said as he looked at Lou. "What you got in the pouches Boy?" he asked

Lou swallowed her fear and thought a little honesty would go along way; she deepened her voice a bit and said "We work for the Pony Express, its just mail going to the Cheyenne station."

Brady looked at Randal and his cousin and smiled "We're in luck boys" He smiled at the small boys in front of him. "The Pony Express sure does hire them young, what are you, about thirteen, boy?" He asked knowing his job just got easier. A couple of boys aren't going to cause him any trouble.

Lou only smiled back, as long as they didn't know she was a girl, this could be easy to get away from. Randal got off his horse and reached for the pouch on Ike's horse. Ike kicked at him, but Randal jumped out of the way in time and pulled Ike to the ground. Ike dropped his gun as Randal hit him in the head with the butt of his gun. Ike's limp body fell to the ground. Lou aimed her cocked pistol at the man that had hit Ike.

"Leave him alone" she screamed.

Brady raised his rifle to her. "Put the gun down boy, or you're both dead."

Lou reluctantly dropped her gun to the ground. She watched as Randal picked her gun up with Ike's gun and handed them to Brady. Then he picked up Ike's unconscious body and tossed him across the saddle of Ike's horse; he then grabbed the reins to Ike's and Lou's horses and handed them to Brady before pulling a length of rope out of his saddle bag. He bound Lou's hands in front of her. She didn't know where they were going but she knew it was off the trail. She knew they were in trouble and no one would know they were missing until they didn't show at the next station. She paid attention to her surroundings. She wouldn't make a run for it without Ike. She made the decision to let them keep thinking she was a boy and use it to her advantage.

* * *

><p>AN: Well hope you are enjoying it don't forget to read and review. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Lou felt the chill as the night wind blew across the desert. She saw the small shack as it appeared on the horizon. She had never seen it before. The horses stopped and Randal pulled Ike off the horse and carried him inside as Ben pulled her out of her saddle.

"If you behave boy this will all be over soon." He told her in a calm voice.

Lou didn't fight the man as he guided her into the old shack, she couldn't help but gasp when she Ike's motionless body slumped in the floor; Randal was tying his hands behind him. Ben sat her down near the wall and helped Randal sit Ike up against the wall beside her. His head was slumped forward and the wound on his head was bleeding. Blood running down his face into his mouth. Lou shook her head and raised her still bound hands to his head to try to clean the blood off of him. "Ike. Ike, you need to wake up." She spoke softly to him. His eyes fluttered and quickly opened as he realized where they were. He struggled against his bindings.

She heard the men come back into the room and watched as they laid hers and Ike's guns on the table before opening the pouches. Brady pulled the mail out and threw each one on the floor not finding what he wanted. "Damn it, its not here. Check their saddle bags." He insisted as he walked to where Lou and Ike were. "Where are they?" He asked. Ike was mad and tried to kick at the man. Brady raised his hand above his head and landed it hard across Ike's face. "I wouldn't try that again if I were you." He spat out.

"Leave him alone, you bastard." Lou yelled at him. Brady pulled the bandana from around his neck and as Lou struggled, he gagged her with it, tying it around her head.

Ben came back into the shack and shook his head. "Damn it." Brady called to his cousin "Get that chair over there." Ben pulled the chair into the center of the room. Ike was struggling against him as he dragged him to the chair. He untied his hands only long enough to tie them to the chair. Then grabbing another piece of rope, he tied Ike's feet to the legs of the chair to keep him from kicking at him again. He wanted answers and no distractions. "Now, Boy. Tell me where the maps are?" Brady asked in a not so nice voice. Ike just shook his head. He honestly didn't know what they were talking about. Brady didn't like not getting answers. He again raised his hand and slapped Ike. Ben begged his brother to stop. "You promised nobody would get hurt."

"You're weak, Ben. People are gonna get hurt when the war gets here. What are you gonna do try and stop it?" Brady spat at him before asking Ike again where the maps were. Ike's eyes pleaded with the man to stop. Brady wanted the maps, he raised his hand again.

Lou closed her eyes as she heard the man slap Ike several times. She tried to scream but the gag in her mouth only made her cough. When the beating had stopped she opened her eyes and saw Ike slumped over in the chair. The tears rolling down her cheeks showed the anguish in her heart. He didn't deserve that.

Brady looked at his cousin. "Make him talk, Randy come with me" He said before storming out of the shack.

Ben looked at the boy in the chair and his heart broke. He looked across the room at the other boy against the wall and with concern walked to the small kitchen area and poured a glass of water. He walked back to where Lou was.

Lou got an uneasy feeling as the man approached her and knelt down in front of her pulling the gag down. "What's his name?" he asked as he held the glass of water to her lips.

"Ike" was all she said in between sips.

"And yours?" Ben asked

"Lou" she said. She finished the water quickly and Brady replaced the gag as she heard footsteps on the porch. "Behave and you'll be okay." Ben stood up as his cousin walked back in to the room. "Come on Ben, we need to make a run real quick." Ben looked at Lou and Ike and hoped they would be fine until they got back and hoped his cousin would let them go. But he had a bad feeling he wouldn't. He followed his cousin outside.


	6. Chapter 6

Buck sat up in his bunk tangled in his blanket, sweat glistened on his face. He tried to catch his breath. His brother and Lou were in trouble. He threw the blanket off his body and swung his feet onto the cool floor. He began pulling his clothes on when he saw Jimmy sit up on his bunk rubbing his eyes.

"Where are you goin'?" He asked as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Ike's in trouble" was all Buck said as he pulled his boot on. Without hesitation Jimmy began dressing.

Their voices had awoken Cody and Kid. "What's goin' on?" Kid asked with a yawn as he saw them getting dressed.

"Buck said Ike's in trouble." Jimmy informed them.

That was all the information the boys needed to get themselves dressed.

"Just outta curiosity, Buck, how can you be certain Ike's in trouble?" Jimmy asked strapping his Colt on his hip.

Buck was cautious about what he told people of his childhood but they were his friends, so he pulled on his other boot, took a deep breath and enlightened them on part of his and Ike's bond. "Me and Ike met each other in a Mission School." He paused long enough to pull his vest on. "Well one day, when we were probably about ten, we snuck away from the others and… we became blood brothers." He grabbed his hat and continued. "Blood brothers are connected in a spiritual way." He didn't know how to explain the connection. But his wrists were burning and his head ached. He could taste the blood in his mouth. He didn't want to worry them more then they already were.

He rubbed his wrists as he said "I can tell you that his hands are bound, tightly, with rope."

Jimmy sent Buck a questioning look "How can you know that?" he asked

"We don't have time to sit here; you guys don't even have to come along." Buck said as he reached for the bunkhouse door.

"Ike is our friend to and so is Lou, if they are in trouble, we are goin'" Kid said with worry in his voice as he put his hat on.

Within minutes they were saddling their horses and walking them out into the night air. Buck heard the sounds of horses before the others did. "Rider's comin'" he said as he vaulted onto his horse.

Teaspoon came out of the tack room after hearing the call of Rider coming, pulling his suspenders up over his shoulders. He was surprised to see the boys ready to ride. He watched as Sam rode around the corner of Emma's house with another rider.

"Evenin' Sam, what can we do for ya?" Teaspoon asked.

Sam introduced the man next to him. "This is Texas Ranger Hayes Cooper, he is after the three I arrested this afternoon. Apparently they got the best of Barnett and are on the run." Sam informed them.

Teaspoon, being an ex-Texas Ranger knew of Hayes Cooper and respected the man's reputation. "Well Mr. Cooper, It is an honor to me you, I'm sure my boys here will be glad to help you." He said looking awkwardly in the boy's direction. "Why are you boys on horseback so early?" He asked them curiously.

Buck looked at Sam, then at the Ranger then back at Teaspoon. "Ike and Lou are in trouble" he said without a doubt.

Sam nodded and looked at Cooper. "These boys know these trails better then anyone and Buck is a good tracker." Cooper nodded. "Teaspoon, Emma is at the jail with Barnett would you mind goin' and gettin' her?" Sam asked as he watched Buck and the boys ride off.

Teaspoon nodded and watched Sam and the Ranger take off after the boys. His mind was still asleep and wondered exactly how Buck had known Lou and Ike were in trouble, but as he hooked up the buck board to go get Emma, he knew the boys would do everything in their power to bring them home safe and he hoped they would all stay safe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok the first chapter ties in now. I wondered a few times on the show how Ike and Buck knew things about each other. So I decided that they were probably blood brothers. The story that Buck told Ike in the first chapter is a Kiowa story. I am part Cherokee too all tribes had veriations of the same story. Thank you for reading and please review. Thank you. **


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was peaking over the horizon when Buck slowed his horse to a stop and jumped off. He squatted down to examine the sand and dirt when he felt someone by his side. He saw Cooper walk along the side of the tracks.

Buck stood and said. "They met trouble here, there was a struggle" he pointed at the ground as he spoke "Then all five horses went that way." He finished, pointing east.

Cooper was impressed at the boy's accuracy in reading the tracks but he wondered why he kept a bit of the information to himself. He rode up along Buck's side as the followed the tracks.

"Is there a reason you didn't mention that one of the horses rode heavy after the struggle?" Cooper asked already knowing the question but sensing the boy needed to talk.

Buck took a deep breath. He liked Cooper; he could see the Cherokee in the man's features. "I don't want to worry them; they only need to know we are heading in the right direction, not that one of our friends left the struggle unconscious."

Cooper understood the boy wanting to protect his friends. Buck looked at Cooper and asked "Cherokee?"

Cooper nodded "My father was Cherokee. You are.." he thought for a moment only three tribes are fluent to the area. "By your features I would say half Kiowa"

Buck nodded at the man perceptiveness. "My mother was Kiowa." Cooper smiled, stuck out his hand and said "Nice to meet you, Buck."

Buck smiled his crooked smile and shook the man's hand. Buck placed a hand on his head. Cooper was concerned and asked. "Are you okay?"

Buck nodded "I am but my brother isn't" Cooper was confused now and Buck saw it in his eyes.

"One of the boys we are goin' after is my blood brother, and I don't think he is doin' well." Buck's voice cracked.

Cooper understood the connection and said "He has a good bunch of friends lookin' for him."

Buck agreed and smiled. " I remember telling him a story about two boys who had become blood brothers as young braves, then when they are older one brother is lost in a snow storm and the other goes to find him." Buck thought about the similarities of the story and the situation they were in now.

Cooper smiled. "The Cherokee have a story much like that. Two blood brothers are separated and yet they feel the same thing as the other and they hear and smell the same things as well. The older blood brother finds the younger of course. Good story." Buck smiled at the man. But his smile faded when he saw the small shack in the distance.

* * *

><p>The morning sun was beginning to heat the earth below as Ben had tried to talk to his brother about releasing their captives but his brother wouldn't hear of it. He saw the old shack as it came into view. He was tired and ready for sleep but his cousin was hell bent on getting the maps. He was worried about what was going to happen if he didn't get it. He couldn't let him hurt anybody else. Now as they approached the shack he knew the right thing to do. He pleaded one more time to his cousin. "This isn't what Grandfather would have wanted."<p>

Brady pulled the reins to stop his horse. "That old man didn't know a good thing when it came along, Ben, and apparently neither do you. Do you know what I can do with the money that they will give me for the maps?"

Ben had noticed that Brady was only thinking of himself and had remembered the way the bodies of the men at the bank in Texas looked like when Brady had finished with them. He didn't want the same thing to happen to Lou or Ike. He watched his cousin ride off toward the shack.


	8. Chapter 8

Lou sat with her back to the wall, contemplating what to do before the bad guys came back. Ike wasn't moving and that worried her. All the mail lay scattered on the floor. Their guns were still on the table where Brady had left them. She twisted her wrists several time and held back the scream as the ropes cut into her skin. She freed one hand the pulled the rope off of the other one. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer as she removed the gag and ran to Ike.

"Come on, Ike. Wake up. We gotta get outta here." She said shaking his shoulders. She untied his hands and feet and caught his lifeless body before it hit the floor; then laid him carefully on the floor.

"Come on Ike, You gotta wake up. I can't carry you outta here." She stood up and looked around the small kitchen. She saw the cup on the table. She filled it with water and ran back to her friend. "Sorry Ike" she said as she dumped the water on his face. Small gasps escaped from his mouth as his eyes fluttered. Lou smiled as his green eyes opened.

"Welcome back. Now let's go" She said as she stood and extended her hand to him. He shook his head trying to focus and grabbed her hand; she pulled him to his feet as the sound of horses could be heard outside. She swallowed hard. She reached for her gun and handed Ike his, as she pulled his still weak body back against the wall behind the door. She heard the footsteps on the porch as the door slowly opened.

Buck held his gun steady, as he slowly opened the door to the rundown shack. He could see the mail scattered on the floor and knew they were in the right place. He took a step into the shack and his instincts told him to turn around. He turned to see Lou standing there with her gun aimed at him. "Lou, it's just us." She lowered her gun as Buck reached for her. He gave her a quick hug and saw Ike leaning against the wall. Lou pulled away when she heard Kid's voice outside.

Buck reached for Ike as he slowly slid down the wall. " Ike, You look like hell." He said with a smile but meaning every word.

Ike gave a half grin and signed "I feel like Hell"

Buck laughed and helped Ike stand as Cody's voice echoed through the room. "Rider's comin' fast."

Buck could tell Ike was in no condition to help out in a gun fight. He grabbed the gun out of Ike's hand, pulled the chair over behind the door and sat Ike in the chair. He put a hand on his brother's shoulder and said "Stay here, Brother." Ike nodded and leaned his head back against the wall. The world spun and his body ached.

Buck ran out to the porch and saw the three riders approaching the shack. The first shot came from Brady as he saw the intruders in his way. A bullet riccocheted off the wood of the shack as Buck fired a shot. Kid took aim and fired, missing his target. Cooper fired several shots as he ran for cover onto the porch with Sam. Jimmy fired his colt and watched as Randal fell to the ground. Ben quickly threw his gun to the ground and raised his hands. "Coward" Brady yelled at him as he kicked his horse toward the riders.

Cody leveled his rifle and took a deep breath before pulling the trigger. Ben felt his heart sink as the last remaining member of his family fell to the ground.

"Get off the horse" Sam said grabbing Ben's shirt and roughly helping him down. Sam practically dragged Ben into the shack as Kid and Jimmy tended to the bodies.

Cooper and Buck gathered up the mail as Lou was cleaning Ike's wound.

Cooper shook his head as he sorted through the letters "They're not here" He looked over at the letters in Buck's hand.

Sam asked "What's not here?"

"The correspondences with the maps in them. They're not here" He fanned through the letters again and so did Buck.

Ben took that opportunity to say "No, they're not. I have them."

Sam looked at the man he had by the arm. "Why do you have them?" Sam asked

"I hid them from Brady; he was going to sell them to the Southern troops." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the wrinkled envelope and handed it to Cooper "I didn't want anybody to get hurt."

Cooper grabbed the envelope as Lou spoke up "He gave us water and tried to stop Ike from being hurt."

Sam nodded "That will be told to the judge when he hears your sentence." Ben nodded and knew jail was better then the deepest recesses of hell where his cousin was going.

Buck replaced all the letters back in the pouches and handed them to Jimmy and Cody to finish the run to Cheyenne. "We're gonna get these two back home. Ride safe." Buck said as Jimmy nudged Sundance into a gallop to catch-up with Cody.

Ike sat on the porch of the shack. Buck sat down beside him. "How ya feelin'?"

Ike smiled "Like I was hit in the head with a gun." That brought a chuckle out of Buck.

Ike looked at his friend "How did you know we were here?" He asked.

Buck took a deep breath and opened his right hand tracing a finger over the scar. "You told me."

Ike nodded in understanding and smiled as he placed two fingers over his heart then touched his forehead.

"Da-ni-ta-ga. Blood brothers" Buck confirmed as he stood and offered his hand to Ike. "Come on Brother. Let's go home."

* * *

><p>The closer you are to the darkness, the brighter your light will shine.<p>

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you have enjoyed this short story. I so love Buck and Ike's friendship. Please review.**


End file.
